La isla maldita
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Los Mugiwaras arriban en una extraña isla, la cual resulta estar maldita. De repente se dan cuenta de que ya no pueden salir y se ven obligados a eliminar la maldición para poder salvar a su preciado capitán y poder salir de allí con vida. Que pasara si no logran romper la maldición? podrán salvar a su capitán? o lo perderán y se quedaran atrapados en esa isla para siempre?


**Hola a todos los lectores de FanFiction, les agradezco el que lean mi historia, es mi primer Fic y estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrada ^^ **

**Bien tengo pensado preguntarles un par de cosas pero eso lo haré al final del Fic, bueno si mas que decir disfruten de mi historia **

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Ace estaría vivo, Vivi estuviera nunca se hubiera separado de Luffy, Nami y Luffy serian pareja desde la saga de Arlong Park y el reencuentro en Shaboady hubiera sido intenso entre ellos dos) todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa después del Time Skyp y no esta muy apegado a la realidad, no habrá spoilers, ni yuri, yaoi o lemmon. Lean bajo su consentimiento.

**Nombre:** La isla maldita

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K

**La isla maldita**

**Capitulo 1: Celebración y festejo.**

**Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que se reencontraron en el Archipiélago Shaboady, todos estaban muy cambiados y claro eran mucho más fuertes, prueba de ello era que habían logrado acabar con dos bases de la Marina ellos solos, pero claro todo tiene sus consecuencias y no pasaría mucho para que nuevos carteles de ``SE BUSCA´´ salieran anunciando su nuevas y elevadas recompensas. Y estaban en lo cierto:**

_Era una mañana normal en el Thousand Sunny, todos concentrados en lo suyo: Sanji en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Zoro durmiendo como siempre, Robin sentada en su silla leyendo, Brook tocando una melodía en su violín, Franky en el timón tomando cola y gritando que le la mañana estaba ¡SUPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! hermosa, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugando en la cubierta, Vivi tomando el sol y Nami peleando con un pelicano con sombrerito y una cajita en su pecho que acababa de entregar un periódico a la peli-naranja._

-¿Qué?! ¿Tan caro?! Pero mira que serás, si es solo un periódico, ¿Cómo es que un periódico cuesta 10 berries?!- _Le replicaba una Nami enojada al ave-_ Es un robo, la próxima vez no pienso pagar tal cantidad-_ Dicho esto depósito el dinero en la cajita que el ave portaba en su pecho y se fue a sentar junto a Vivi._

-Cálmate Nami-San- _Le dijo Vivi cuando la aludida se sentó- _Es normal, estamos en el Nuevo Mundo y esta parte es mucho más peligrosa que la primera del Grand Line. Tienes suerte de haberlo recibido hoy.

-Pues si Vivi pero aun así, tendremos suerte si este periódico es de hoy. La mayoría son ya de meses y quiero saber que paso con las bases de la Marina que atacamos el otro día.

_Dicho esto abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer, se alegro bastante de ver que el periódico era de ese día y se dedico a leer la primera plana en la cual la noticia principal era la de su ataque contra la marina, el cual decía: __**La tripulación de los Mugiwaras ataca dos bases de la Marina, se sufrieron muchas perdidas y se logro vencer al enemigo el cual logro escapar.**_

-Malditos marines mentirosos, todo este reporte es falso-_ dijo Nami molesta._

-Que esperabas navegante-san, los marines nunca dirían la verdad, sería como degradar el honor de la Marina si contaran que una sola banda de piratas logro acabar con dos de sus mas fuertes bases- _comento Robin dejando su libro a un lado y yendo hacia donde estaban Nami y Vivi, algo interesada por el comentario de Nami._

-Robin-San tiene razón Nami-San, sería una deshonra para ellos contar una verdad como esa.

-Si es cierto Vivi, Robin tiene razón, es solo que me molesta que los marines mientan de esa manera.

-Sí, a mí también me molesta, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, solo podemos leer y resignarnos con la mentira que la Marina se inventa cada vez que un pirata les ataca.

-Apoyo a Vivi-San navegante-san, tiene razón, solo podemos leer y resignarnos-_ dijo Robin apoyando a Vivi, ya no había ningún problema ni rivalidad entre ellas, habían hecho las paces y Vivi entendió muy bien cuando Robin se disculpo y le explico le motivo de sus actos cuando trabajaba para la Banda Baroque. Ahora eran buenas nakamas y se apoyaban en todo._

-Pues si eso es cierto chicas- _dijo Nami cambiando la pagina para poder leer otra noticia cuando varios papeles cayeron a sus pies- _Ah! Esto ya me lo esperaba- _comento con resignación y golpeándose la frente con la mano derecha hacia cuando a Luffy se le ocurría alguna estupidez. Esto hizo que Robin y Vivi soltaran una pequeña risa cómplice-_No se rían chicas esto es serio-_ esta vez su tono de voz era de preocupación- _el que nuestras recompensas aumente solo hará que mas piratas y caza-recompensas nos persigan- _dicho esto recogió los carteles del piso y les hablo a sus demás nakamas- _Minna! Los nuevos carteles de recompensa llegaron!

_Al escuchar esto todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a las chicas. El primero en llegar fue Luffy (como de costumbre XD) gritando y saltando muy emocionado, llego hasta donde estaba Nami y le dijo:_

-Anda ¿a qué esperas? Léelos de una vez.

-Al menos espera a que lleguen todos Luffy-San, así Nami-San no tendrá que repetir nada de nuevo- _le dijo la peli-azul a su imperativo capitán y poniéndose en medio del moreno y la peli-naranja al ver que esta estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo a su despreocupado capitán._

-Demo! Viviiiiiiiiii

-Vivi-San tiene razón senshou-san. Solo espera un poco, mira allí vienen los demás- _le dijo Robin señalando al resto de sus nakamas._

_Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos Nami comenzó a leer los carteles de ``SE BUSCA__en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla._

-Muy bien chicos, leeré los carteles en el orden en que nos unimos a la banda- _les dijo Nami leyendo el primer cartel- _El primero, Monkey D. Luffy 750.000.000 millones- _al decir esto se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante la impresión- _Naniiiii?!- _dijo pegando el grito en el cielo- _pero por qué rayos esta tan alta?- _mientras decía esto Luffy gritaba como loco y le arrebata el cartel de las manos._

-Sugueeeeeeeeeee!- _gritaba Luffy brincando de la emoción mientras sujetaba su cartel en las manos- _esto esta genial! Tenemos que celebrarlo minna.

-Como puedes decir eso Luffy?- _dijo Nami estallando en ira- _que acaso no te das cuenta de los peligroso que es el que hayan aumentado así tu recompensa? Ahora ya no dejaran de perseguirnos!

-Vamos Nami relájate, esto es lo que hace que podamos tener más aventuras.

-Pero es que tu no entiendes? Nuestras vidas corren peligro IDIOTA!

-Y cuando nuestras vidas no corren peligro Nami? Que yo recuerde siempre corremos ese tipo de peligro- _dijo Luffy aun muy emocionado- _así que deja de ser una aguafiestas y únete al festejo.

-Pero es que Luffy- _pero al ver que no haría que su torpe capitán cambiara de opinión decidió resignarse- _Ah! Está bien, después de todo nunca lograre hacer que cambies de parecer además creo que tienes razón, el que me queje y me preocupe demasiado no hará que nada cambie.

-Hahahahaha Nami-San?- _pregunto Vivi después de reír un poco debido a la reacción de su amiga-_ podrías seguir leyendo los carteles? Me gustaría saber cuánto ha aumentado mi recompensa.

-Claro Vivi enseguida te digo. Muy bien seguía la de Zoro, Roronoa Zoro 630.000.000 millones-_ al escuchar esto Zoro puso una gran sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción_- seguido de mi, Nami 250.000.000 millones-_ al ver tal cantidad se asusto mucho y hasta se puso pálida, parecía que se iba a desmayar- _pero por qué tan alta si yo casi ni hice nada cuando atacamos esas bases, oh no ya no dejaran de perseguirme esos sanguinarios piratas y esos desquiciados caza-recompensas, ahora que haré? De seguro que me capturaran y llevaran a la Marina- _comenzó a decir mientras empezaba a llorar y gritar a los cuatro vientos._

-Tranquila mi querida Nami-Swaaaaan, tu príncipe no dejara que nada te pase.

-Por qué no te callas de una vez ero-cock?

-Tu cállate marimo de pacotilla.

-Que dijiste ceja rizada?

-Lo que escuchaste lechuga parlante

-Mira quién habla cabeza de queso

-Repite lo que dijiste maldito espadachín!

_Y así fue como comenzaron una de sus tantas batallas mientras Nami paraba de llorar para propinarles un buen golpe en la cabeza para que dejaran de pelear y se callaran de una buena vez, después de haber leído su recompensa no estaba en condiciones de soportar los pleitos infantiles de aquellos dos. _

-Por qué no se callan de una buena vez los dos- _grito Nami con una mescla de ira, preocupación y miedo._

-Navegante-San no se preocupe, senshou-san nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a usted o a cualquiera de nosotros, y si me permite creo que seria mejor que yo continuara leyendo los carteles ya que usted no parece estar muy bien para continuar

-Si Robin creo que tienes razón, toma, yo intentare relajarme un poco- _dicho esto Nami le dio los carteles a Robin y se sentó en una silla, a diferencia de los demás a ella si le afectaba su recompensa_

-Muy bien continuare con el que seguía, Usopp 330.000.000 millones- _Usopp se puso como loco y se unió a Luffy en su baile-_ Sanji 660.000.000 millones- _Sanji se alegro al ver que por fin habían una foto suya en su cartel y no ese horrendo dibujo que le habían puesto en su recompensa inicial- _Nefertari Vivi 215.000.000 millones- _Vivi solo se digno a sonreír, estaba orgullosa de de poder haber logrado tanto por si sola-_ Tony Tony Chopper 185.000.000 millones- _Chopper lloraba de felicidad por fin tenía una recompensa digna-_ sigo yo, Nico Robin 540.000.000- _al escuchar su recompensa se puso muy feliz y mientras escuchaba las felicitaciones de sus nakamas y les daba las gracias se dispuso a leer el siguiente cartel- _Franky 495.000.000 millones- _este comenzó a llorar y a gritar SUUUUUPEEEEEEERRRRRRR-_ y por último, Brook 420.000.000 millones- _Brook comenzó a reír con su típica risa yohohohohohohoho_

-Yosh! Hay que celebrar- _gritaba Luffy mas emocionado tras haber escuchado las recompensas de sus nakamas, como capitán se sentía muy orgulloso de todos ellos- _SANJI MESHIIIIII! Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta.

-A la orden capitán- _dijo Sanji hacia la cocina, en verdad estaba muy contento y aquella nueva noticia de sus recompensas si ameritaba una celebración_

_Robin observo que todavía quedaban dos carteles de recompensa y decidió dárselos a Nami que ya parecía estar mucho mejor._

-Toma navegante-san, creo que es mejor que seas tú la que se los de a senshou-san

-Claro Robin como digas

_Dicho esto tomo los carteles de recompensa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver de quienes eran, se alegro mucho de ser ella quien le diera la gran noticia a Luffy._

_Por otro lado, Luffy estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacía donde estaban Usopp, Chopper y Brook pero la voz de Nami lo detuvo_

-Luffy matte

_Ya todos se habían retirado y habían con aquel grupo que cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la melodía que Brook tocaba en su violín, Luffy se molesto mucho, también quería bailar, pero pensaba que si no le hacía caso a Nami esta se pondría como bestia y le daría una buena paliza, y eso en verdad le aterraba, así que se quedo de mala gana_

-Nande Namiiii?- _respondió de mala manera- _quiero ir a bailar con Chopper y Usopp

-Si lo sé pero hay dos recompensas más que estoy segura te dará mucho gusto ver

-Dos más? Enserio?- _lo dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de que no entendía- _Y de quiénes son? Si solo somos 10, de quien pueden ser esas recompensas?

_Nami le sonrío a Luffy para después decirle a quienes pertenecían esas recompensas_

-Son de Ace y Shanks, Luffy

_Al escuchar esos dos nombres, Luffy puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezó a gritarle a Nami ahora mucho más emocionado que antes_

_-_Genial! Esto es genial Nami, cuanto aumentaron sus recompensas? Vamos dime, DIMEEEEE!

_Nami se soltó a carcajadas ante la reacción del moreno, lo que hizo que este se desesperara más y pronunciara su nombre a modo de queja_

-Namiiiiiiiiii!

-Está bien, está bien ya voy Luffy- _dijo secándose una pequeña lagrima su ojo izquierdo- _La de Ace es de 850.000.000 millones y la de Shanks es de 950.000.000 millones

-SUGUEEEEEE!- _Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos-_ Sus recompensas aumentaron mucho! Ojala estuvieran aquí- _bajo la mirada un poco triste_

-Vamos Luffy, o te pongas triste solo por eso, ahora hay que celebrar y estar alegres- _le dijo Nami al ver que el peli-negro se había puesto triste por unos momentos_

_-_Hai!- _grito el mencionado recuperando su buen humor- _A ellos no les gustaría verme triste solo por una tontería como esta, vamos Nami a celebrar!

-Hai senshou!

_Dicho esto ambos se fueron con los demás y comenzaron a beber, cantar y (en el caso de Luffy) bailar. Sanji salió de la cocina para avisarles a todos que la comida estaba lista._

_-_Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, Peli-azul! La comida esta lista-_ comenzó a decir Sanji mientras daba vueltas y con corazones en los ojos, después desvió su atención hacia los chicos y como estaba de humor les hablo de buena manera- _Oigan chicos la comida esta lista, vamos hay que seguir con las fiesta adentro.

-Hai!- _respondieron todos al unisonó_

_Estaba entrando a la cocina cuando todos se quedaron boqui-abiertos, Sanji había preparado un festín como nunca antes, todos estaba fascinados, en especial Luffy que no dejaba de babear. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a degustar todo lo que Sanji había preparado. Comían, bebían, bailaban y reían, era un gran ambiente, Brook tocando el Binks no sake en su violín, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji y Franky sobre la mesa bailando y cantando, Chopper con unos palillos en su nariz, Zoro en un rincón bebiendo y Nami, Robin y Vivi platicando muy animadamente mientras aplaudían y se movían al ritmo de la música._

_Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que Luffy escucho el sonido de un bote que se paraba junto al Sunny go, les advirtió a todos y salieron a cubierta para comprobar si se trataba de amigo o enemigo. De pronto una sombra comenzó a aparecer en la cubierta del barco, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia hasta que Luffy logro reconocer aquellas sombra y comenzó a gritar de alegría._

-Ace! ACE!- _gritaba el peli-negro mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermano mayor_

-Hola Luffy- _lo saludaba mientras recibía el abrazo que su pequeño ototto le daba-_ imagine que estarías celebrando por los nuevos carteles de recompensa, así que vine a unirme y te diré que me siento muy orgulloso de tu nueva recompensa hermanito

-Claro Ace! Seré el futuro rey pirata- _gritaba el mugiwara-_ Te presentare a mis nakamas

-Pero si ya los conozco Luffy-_ dijo este extrañado_

-Shishishishishishi, a los que todavía no conoces Ace, vamos

_Luffy jalaba a Ace de la muñeca mientras lo llevaba con sus nakamas para presentarlo_

-Minna! El es Ace mi hermano mayor

-Mucho gusto- _dijeron Robin, Franky y Brook al mismo tiempo_

-hola encantado de conocerlos- _dijo Ace inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto- _Estoy seguro de que mi ototto les ha causado muchos problemas, así que me disculpo por las molestias causadas y les agradezco que le tengan tanta paciencia

-Fufufufufufu, no se parece en nada a senshou-san- _decía Robin riendo un poco_

-Yohohohohoho, Ace-San es muy diferente a Luffy-San

-Oye Luffy estás seguro de que es tu hermano?- _decía Franky sorprendido- _No se parece nada a ti

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando lo conocí Franky- _decía Nami mirando a Ace- _de hecho todos lo hicimos

-Shishishishishishi, Yosh hay que continuar con la fiesta, vamos Ace únete!

_Y así fue como Ace se unió a la fiesta, el ambiente era el mejor, llevaban toda la mañana festejando y cuando se les unido Ace la fiesta se alargo mucho mas. Ya estaba atardeciendo, todos estaban muy cansados y la mayoría con copas de más, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Nami sintió como un escalofrió en la nuca, era como si un Tifón s les echara encima, salió corriendo a la cubierta del barco y lo comprobó; era un Tifón enorme y si no hacían algo, pronto estarían a mitad de la tormenta._

-Rápido! Todos a sus puestos- _comenzó a gritar Nami- _Un Tifón enorme se nos viene encima! Hay que movernos ya!

_Todos salieron ante el llamado de Nami y empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares esperando indicaciones de la navegante_

-Franky coge el timón, Zoro iza la vela mayor, Luffy, Ace y Usopp aseguren las cuerdas, Robin, Vivi doblen la vela menor 20 grados a babor, Sanji ayuda a Zoro- _este iba a quejarse pero al ver la cara de Nami decidió obedecer- _Chopper, Brook ayuden en lo que puedan!

_Nami no paraba de dar órdenes y mirar su Log Pose, estaba cerca, solo tenían una oportunidad y si la desperdiciaban estaban muertos_

-Chicos aseguren las velas!-_ grito cuando ya era tiempo- _Franky activa el Cup The Buster, Brook gira el timón 10 grados a estribor, AHORA!

_Todos obedecieron, confiaban en Nami, ella era la mejor navegante que había en el Nuevo Mundo_

-Muy bien! Esto va a estar SUUUUPEEEERRRRRRR agitado así que sujétense bien- _les dijo Franky mientras activaba la palanca- _¡CUP THE BUSTER!

_Y con esto salieron volando, alejándose del Tifón y por consiguiente del peligro._

_Pero aun con toda la precisión que Nami pudo poner, desviaron demasiado de su destino y les tomaría por lo menos 3 días lograr recuperarlo._

_Ya había obscurecido cuando el Thousand Sunny aterrizo, todos estaban costados en la cubierta empapados por toda el agua que había salpicado y la lluvia que cayó sobre ellos durante la tormenta, estaban muy cansados y tenían mucho sueño, eso sin contar que estaban de mal humor por la tormenta que habían tenido que atravesar y les había arruinado su fiesta. Cuando comenzaban a levantarse (algunos mareados por todo el sake que habían tomado) Usopp pudo divisar una isla en el horizonte y con la ayuda de sus lentes logro comprobarlo._

-Tierra a la vista-_ grito llamando la atención de todos_

_-_Ninguna de las agujas del Log Pose apunta hacia esa isla- _dijo Nami observando su muñeca-_ Supongo que podremos arribar en ella, pero solo para recargar provisiones, no podemos quedarnos mucho o si no nos desviaremos del destino que ya marca el Log Pose. Arribaremos mañana por la mañana, ahorita ya es muy noche para hacerlo, además está muy obscuro, hay que descansar

-Sí, mañana investigaremos la isla- _dijo Luffy con una mescla de emoción y afición_

-Hai!- _gritaron todos al unisonó, Ace solo se digno a sonreírle a su hermano, estaba muy orgulloso de él._

_Todos en el barco se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en la mañana les esperaba mucho trabajo y debían descansar._

_Pero en algún lugar de la isla, en una cueva oculta entre unos arbustos, unos ojos sobresalían de la obscuridad y una risa de mujer se escuchaba por toda la isla._

-Kyahahahahahahaha, tenemos nuevos juguetes Ed., que tal si nos divertimos con ellos?

-Sí, sería muy interesante Melli-San

-Muy bien, prepárate Ed., maña empezara nuestro juego

-Sí

_**``Continuara´´**_

**Hola aquí yo de nuevo ^^**

Que tal les pareció chicos?

Bien para que lo sepan este capitulo cuenta con 14 hojas de word, lo hice bastante largo por que quería que estuvieran entretenidos un buen rato ^^

Ahora si, les quería preguntar **quieren que halla romance en esta historia?** por que yo la verdad quería que mi primer Fic de One Piece fuera de Romance pero luego esta idea surgió primero y la verdad es que yo no la veo como para que lo tenga, pero si ustedes lo quieren díganmelo por favor seria de mucha ayuda.

También le quiero informar que tengo en mente unos 39 Fics contando este y entre ellos 13 Crossovers ^^ y les quería preguntar si quieren un **LuNa **de **One Piece** o quieren que suba uno de **Fairy Tail, **ya tengo el nombre de este Fic, se llamaría **Misión de rescate** y trata de como Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Happy van a una de sus tantas misiones, pero la cosa se les complica un poco y tienes que rescatar a Lucy de un destino fatal.

También tengo un **Crossover de One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z y Shaman King **se llama **Torneo de titanes **y trata mas o meno de como un tipo de gran poderes une esos 5 universos y los manda a un especie de campo de batalla, donde decide que para poder salir y regresar a sus vidas necesitan ganar el torneo, todo esto lo hace por que esta aburrido y así es como decide matar el tiempo.

Quiero que me digan cual de todos quieren primero, y no se olviden tambien de decirme si quieren un poco de romance en esta historia o no, manden Reviews o MP, también se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, amenazas? Todo, no lo olviden que nosotros nos inspiramos gracias a su aportes.

Sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y nos leemos en el proxmo.

**Nami Scarlet **


End file.
